unofficial_god_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reliant (GAM219)
The Reliant is the story of… I'm not sure. I don't know. The projector at my theater broke several times—I honestly don't know what happened in the movie. I'm really hoping they explain some stuff in an early scene I missed, because otherwise it's fucking insane; but, from what I patched together, the infamous Antifa biker gang of the world took over a Walmart in Ohio, and the world plunged into anarchy. Type: Life -n- Death Opening Phrase Where each week we sample another selection from Christian cinema, because the other things I've done for money are even worse than this. How Bad Was It? Well, if you stand for our nation's second amendment, in spite of all possible evidence—both personal and statistical—even in your own film, you will love this movie. Best Worst *Heath: ...theater release. *Noah: ...weapons. *Eli: ...movie blackout. Notes *Watched in theater 24 October 2019, the "one night only" Fathom event (Noah only had to drive two hours each way to see it). *The marketing for this film included a draw for the producer's assault rifle featured in the film, as well as a raffle for the "Kahr PM 9 mm handgun conceal-carried by Kevin Sorbo's character". *The runtime for The Reliant was originally listed at 2:20:00, possibly before it was cut down to avoid the R rating it was initially given by the MPAA, or possibly just because of the "behind the scenes" featurettes being shown theatrically. Jokes *"I swear I am not making up this resolution: the guy that was attacking Adam slips on something on the floor, falls, hits his head, and dies. So again—just to be clear—we are two for two in fights where a gun is involved in this movie, and two for two times a gun is absolutely useless." (48:23) *"So, we cut back to the flashback of 'Whatever happened to little Becka?' This is so goddamn amazing. In case you're wondering what happened, they were playing—again,maybe I blacked out here, I'm not clear—they were playing 'cut each other's hair's as little kids, and then he grabbed the gun out of his dad's ankle holster and shot her in the face. Why? 'These scissors are going too slow, I'm going to shoot your hair off.' As far as I can tell, that's what they were going for—I have no idea what he was supposed to be doing with the gun. Now keep in mind that Kevin Sorbo's character here is a doctor: not a cop, not a fuckin' gun fighter or something, he's a goddamn doctor. He's passed out on the couch in his home with five fucking children, the oldest one of them ten, and he has a gun just in his goddamn ankle holster. The kid gets it and shoots his little sister in the face because of Kevin Sorbo's criminal negligence. Just a gun hanging from yarn like mobile over a bassinet… 'Nobody grab this.' There's a Joe Camel cutout on the wall: 'Shooting your sister is cool, kids!' Yup. So, the brother shoots the sister in the face—that's how she died, that's how dead Rebecca happened—and this is... right now, the guy next to me says to his wife, he leans over and he goes 'You know, proper safety tactics would prevent this.' SHUT THE FUCK UP! But I want to point out as we move into the tiny little funeral scene: this is their movie. Right? Again, this is a pro second amendment movie. They weren't forced by law to include this scene!" (1:14:08) Interstitials *Kevin Sorbo script meeting. (7:33) *Dad's unintentional discharges.(1:03:09) Tropes *Disappointing Christian Celebrity *And Then the Apocalypse/Rapture Happens *Atheist Converts to Christianity *Evil Stole My Faith *Neglectful/Godless /Abusive Parent *This is YOUR Movie! *Persecuted Christians *Problem of Evil *Who's That Girl? Links *Episode on Audioboom *Episode on YouTube *Trailer on YouTube *IMDB Category:Episodes Category:Noah Lugeons Category:Heath Enwright Category:Eli Bosnick Category:Kevin Sorbo Category:Theaters